Tsubasa Chronicle Love
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: El titulo se parece, ¬¬ pero quiero que entiendan, que esta idea es mia, y no la copie, bueno, solo algo, pero les suplico, no me insulten, entren, KaixTy, Shonen Ai mas explicacion dentro


_**Tsubasa Crhonicle Love**_

_**(Crónica de las alas del amor)**_

Este fic, tiene cierto parentesco con la serie de CLAMP, Tsubasa Reservoir Crhonicle, pero ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE! u.u Solo el tema de las alas, un poco del titulo, algo en la trama PERO NADA MAS!

Esta historia la invente YO, no es la misma de las CLAMP, así que ¬¬ No me vengan con que es solo una parodia OK? Bueno, ahora, esta historia es larga, pero no la hice por capítulos debido a que no se como dividirla…es un tipo One-shoot largo, pero lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo, T.T así que no me regañen, ahhhh, y si quieren puedo llegar a hacer algunos Fan Arts

**Esta historia es Kai…mmmm, este perdón ya mero lo digo al revés, n.nU es Tyson-Kai n.n okis, Por que TyxKai? Pues por que aquí la parte femenina es Kai y Tyson es el…u.u olvídenlo, es Shonen Ai, así que si no te gusta las parejas HxH ÒOÓ LARGO! Y va lo mismo para los que detestan la pareja ù.ú**

**ADEMAS ES TOTALMENTE CURSI Y PARA LLORAR ASIQ UE TEN UNOS KLENNEX A LA MANO, Por lo demás n.n disfrútalo, dedicado para todos los fans de la pareja, además si por algo ¬¬ lo llegasen a borrar vayan a ****http/ mándenme un mail a mí dirección de E-mail n.n con gusto les enviare el fic, y por favor…;-; no me insulten esto lo hago no por el fin de fregar, lo hago por ser fan de la pareja y las dedicatorias:**

Nancy-Hiwatari, Fantasma de la Niebla, Suichi-san, GabZ, y para TODO FAN DE ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA nOn Disfrútalo!

_**Tsubasa Chronicle Love…**_

"_Unas alas marcan la tragedia…pero a la vez_

_Marcan el amor, al cual se esta destinado…_

_Pero…por que este horrible destino…_

_Llega cuando encuentras a tu ser amado?"_

"_Hace mucho tiempo…un joven de cabellos bicolores, y hermosos ojos rubí se enamoro de un soldado de su reino…cada día que pasaba ellos eran mas inseparables, pero la terrible guerra llego…el joven soldado tuvo que marcharse pero, prometió volver._

_Su promesa…se rompió, una flecha atravesó su corazón, al enterarse el príncipe de esto corrió a un templo, ahí lloro y lloro, rogando verlo otra vez…a cualquier costo, nadie le respondió, así que el joven furioso y desolado deseo que todo el mundo muriera, para que nadie, nunca mas…lo lastimara, y para que nadie…volviera a amar, ante este terrible conjuro, le salieron unas hermosas alas doradas, con las cuales voló hasta el lugar donde su amado descansaba, pero su conjuro había sido escuchado por muchas personas…_

_Fue asesinado…pero juro que cada vez que su cuerpo reencarnara sufriría el mismo destino cruel…y destruiría el mundo…"_

Años después, una joven reina se caso y tuvo dos hermosos hijos, pero el mas pequeño…al nacer resplandeció y en el cielo se vieron un par de alas doradas que entraron en el…el Rey y la Reina lloraron pues su hijo sufriría el mismo destino de sus antepasados, pero el Rey ordeno que el no saldría jamás del castillo, sin embargo al crecer el niño, deseaba cada vez mas salir…y cuando lo logro…se enamoro…y ahora su madre lo ayudaba a escapar para ver a esa persona…sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba…

Años después…amanece, en una pequeña ventana se ve a un chico de piel blanca dormir, al darle el Sol despierta alegre se viste y corre donde su padre—"Padre puedo salir hoy?"

Rey.-Kai, ya te he dicho mas de mil veces que tu no deberías salir, así que ahora a tu habitación!

Kai.-Pero Papá, Solo es un rato, además a Hiro si lo dejas!

Hiro.-Pero yo nunca voy a ver a cierto soldado a escondidas—dice muy burlonamente

Kai.-Y que tiene que yo vea a Ty, El no es una mala persona!

Reina.-Déjalo salir, no le pasara nada—le dice a su esposo muy tranquilamente

Rey.-NO, y es mi ultima palabra, Kai a tu cuarto!—El joven de ojos amatista va enojado a su habitación

Kai.-'Que tiene Tyson que hace…ahhhh, yo que quería verlo aunque fuera solo un rato' Tyson…

Reina.-No se que tienes en contra de ese joven, se ve que quiere mucho a Kai

Rey.-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, Si ellos dos se enamoran perderemos a Kai y eso no lo permitiré nunca, hasta que cumpla 18 años el estará libre…ahí lo dejare salir

Reina.-Pero…Kai también quiere a ese muchacho…no se por que no entiendes eso…

En el jardín…se ve a un chico moreno viendo hacia una ventana

Ty.-ahhhh, Kai…por que no te han dejado salir?—en eso le cae una tela en la cara y al quitársela—Pero que?—se levanta y al alzar la vista se da cuenta de que son varias cobijas amarradas y provienen de un balcón

Kai. —Bajando por la "cuerda" improvisada—Con cuidado…cuidado, despacio…cuidado 'Las princesas y príncipes de los cuentos hacen que esto se vea tan fácil' Cuidado, despacio—Ve a Tyson—HOLA!—se resbala—aHHHHHHH

Ty.-Cuidado!—atrapa a Kai apenas a tiempo—Pero que cree que hacia alteza?

Kai.-YA TE DIJE QUE ME DIGAS KAI, somos amigos desde hace siglos, y tu aun no aprendes que debes decirme por mi nombre?

Ty.-ehhh, yo…perdón alte…digo Kai, pero que hacías bajando así?

Kai.-Es que no me dejaron salir, y como quería, verte—se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se pone rojo—Este…bueno…

Ty. —Muy rojo—Ahhh, bueno, pero ten más cuidado para la otra

Kai. —Bajando de los brazos de Ty—Si…pero es que los príncipes de otros reinos y los de los cuentos, lo hacen ver tan fácil

Guardias.-PRINICPE EL REY LO LLAMA!

Kai.-Ups, Vamonos—Toma a Tyson de un brazo y lo jala

Ty.-Ehhh espérame!—intenta seguirle el paso

En el balcón…el rey mira totalmente furioso y la reina esta riendo muy levemente

Rey.-Que os causa tanta risa?

Reina.-Que aun así, no puedo creer que tú no te hayas dado cuenta aun de que ellos se quieren mucho…

Rey.-Ese mocoso!

Cuando logran escapar, caen sentados en un jardín lleno de flores y Kai comienza a contemplarlas

Kai.-Ahhhh, escapamos, no es bueno eso?

Ty.-ahhhhhh, esto es agotador!—ve que Kai lo ve fijamente—Que pasa?

Kai. —Reaccionando—Eh! No nada!—se sonroja y voltea la cara—Este es mi lugar favorito sabias?

Ty.-A si? Por que, bueno mas bien, por que te gustan tanto las flores?

Kai.-Pues, una vez mi madre me contó que existe un jardín, en el cual uno se puede alejar de todo y de todos…ahí hay unas flores hermosas que al verlas olvidas tus problemas y también al caer el crepúsculo, se tiñen de un rojo hermoso…y resplandecen como verdaderos Rubíes, además al soplar el viento claramente se puede oír una dulce melodía…

Ty.-Suena hermoso…y dime, donde esta ese jardín?

Kai.-No lo se…pero desearía poder verlo…seria espectacular no lo crees Ty?

Ty.-Pues si es así…tal vez en alguna batalla sin querer de con ese jardín, si es así cuando regrese te llevare Kai—Kai se entristece un poco al escuchar eso y abraza a Ty—Que sucede?

Kai.-Me da miedo que en una de esas batallas ya no regreses…por que no dejas el ejercito?—Dice alzando la cara mostrando unos ojos vidriosos—Me sentiría muy feliz si ya no tuvieras nada que ver con el ejercito

Ty. —Bastante sonrojado—Kai, no pongas esa cara—le corresponde el abrazo—Yo siempre regresare…mientras tu me esperes, regresare…no importa como…pero encontrare mi camino a ti…

Kai. —Aun rojo—Pero…de todos modos te regalare—Busca entre su ropa—Esto, toma, es para ti—Le da un collar con un dije de la mitad de un corazón—Este es un amuleto, mientras una de estas dos mitades siga viva la otra no morirá…por favor úsalo

Ty.-Esta bien Kai, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré

Hiro. —Llegando—Vaya, vaya, Kai te encontré…papa se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que estabas con ese Soldadito

Kai. —se levanta muy enojado—HIRO, Ya te he dicho muchas veces que el se llama Ty-son, no le digas soldadito!

Hiro.-Eh?—Nota el dije del cuello de Tyson y se altera—KAI, POR QUE LE HAS DADO ESE DIJE A EL?

Kai.-Se lo puedo dar a quien yo quiera, es mió!

Hiro.-PERO MENOS A EL—Toma a Kai del brazo—DAMELO!

Kai.-Me estas lastimando—intenta safarse cuando

Ty.-SUELTALO, NO VES QUE LO LASTIMAS!

Hiro.-TU NO TE METAS—Tyson lo empuja separándolo de Kai

Kai.-Vamonos—Toma la mano de Tyson y se van corriendo—En tu casa nunca me hallaran o no le crees Ty…ah, y gracias

Ty.-No hay problema, jamás dejaría que te lastimen…

Pero…al final terminaron en el castillo siendo sermoneados por el Rey…defendidos por al Reina…

Rey.-Kai, te dije que no podías salir, y mucho menos a verlo a el!

Reina.-No le grites así…

Rey.-LE GRITO COMO QUIERA, AHORA KAI, A TU HABITACION Y NO SALDRAS NUNCA MAS!

Ty.-Es mi culpa, no lo sermonee a el, castígueme a mí…pero por favor…

Kai.-Ty…

Rey.-Usted siéntese soldado y cállese!

Ty.-Si alteza—dice bajando la cabeza

Rey.-Y tu Kai…a tu cuarto antes de que me enoje más

Kai.-Si…padre—se levanta y por lo bajo dice—Adiós ty…--se va a su habitación

Rey. —Con un ademán le indica a Tyson que se valla—Por que le tuvo que dar ese collar?

Reina.-Yo le dije que se lo diera a quien mas quisiera…y parece que siguió mi consejo…pero no deberías ser así con el…además Tyson ha demostrado gran valor al defenderlo ante ti…

Rey.-Pero…aun así, nunca dejare que se acerque mas a el…

En la habitación de Kai…esta recostado y abrazando un muñeco…

Kai.-Por que papá no querrá a Ty?—Ve el muñeco y comienza a recordar algo…

FLASH BACK

Se ve a un pequeño niño moreno y de cabello azul intentando consolar a otro un poco más pequeño y de cabello bicolor…

Ty.-Yo te juro que no me fije…perdón no sabia que estabas aquí

Kai.-Pero, por que rompiste mi muñeco?

Ty.-Este…se me pasó, no lo vi…--dice con una sonrisa tonta

Kai.-MALO—le saca la lengua y se va corriendo mientras sigue llorando dejando a un chibi Ty con un muñeco todo roto en la mano

Ty.-Pero…ahhhh, que haré?—ve el muñeco y se le ocurre una idea—YA SE!—se va corriendo pero en el camino—No sabia que los ángeles podían llorar…

Al día siguiente…Kai esta sentado en un jardín viendo las mariposas…cuando Tyson se acerca

Ty.-Hola!

Kai.-Que quieres!—dice algo enojado

Ty.-Pues…la verdad—saca un muñeco igualito al otro que se rompió—Venia a que me perdonaras por lo de ayer…

Kai.-Es igualito…pero si yo lo vi roto…como?

Ty. —Le da el muñeco y deja ver sus manos todas rasguñadas—Pues, al principio quise reparar el otro pero como no podía hice este…creo que esta algo feo, pero echando a perder se aprende…es el que mejor me quedo…

Kai.-Tu lo hiciste para mi?—Tyson asiente, y Kai saca unos pañuelos y comienza a vendar las manos del otro—Pero no por eso, debiste lastimar tus manos…

Ty.-No es nada, además no podía dejar a un lindo angelito llorar…verdad?—Kai alza el rostro y se sonroja levemente—Por cierto, me llamo Tyson y tu como te llamas?

Kai.-…Kai…me llamo Kai

Ty.-Encantado de conocerte angelito Kai—dice haciendo una reverencia—Y por que estas aquí, mi papa dice que los ángeles viven en el cielo debido a que son las criaturas mas hermosas de Dios…tu no deberías estar allá?

Kai. —Mas rojo—Yo no soy un ángel…soy solo un niño…no se por que me confundes

Ty.-Pues por que eres muy lindo

Kai.-Gracias…este…quieres jugar un rato?

Ty.-Si, pero si me dejas ser tu amigo ok?—le extiende la mano

Kai.-Si…amigos para siempre ok?—le da la mano

Ty.-Amigos por siempre

END FLASH BACK

Kai.-…Siempre…me pregunto que hubiera sido de mí…sin ti, mi amado Tyson—abraza muy fuerte el muñeco y sonríe…

Reina.-Kai?—Kai la saluda—Puedo pasar?

Kai.-Claro…que pasa mamá?

Reina.-Kai, logre que tu padre te deje salir mañana pero debes volver en cuanto suenen las campanas ok?

Kai.—Muy feliz—GRACIAS MAMA!.—abraza a su madre—Y no se enojo?

Reina.-Ya lo conoces pero tu preocúpate por estar con tyson—Kai se sonroja—Bueno descansa—le da un beso a su hijo y se va

En la sala del trono

Rey.-Bien comandante, mañana a después de que caiga el sol, saldrán y recuerde, al frente de esta misión quiero a ese chico…y además—le entrega un collar de oro—Recuerde nuestro trato ok?

Comandante.-Si señor, ese chico…al frente…

Mientras todos duermen, en unas ruinas alejadas se ve una sombra que se mueve ágilmente, brincando obstáculos y pasando entre paredes angostas…hasta llegar donde hay un dibujo de unas alas…ahí saca un cetro y lo entierra en un agujero, abriendo una puerta secreta, ya dentro enfrente de una piedra dice un conjuro y las ruinas comienzan a brillar tremendamente…

En otro lado, se puede ver a varios hombres que muy seriamente ven el brillo de las ruinas y uno comienza a hablar—"Tenemos que ir a matar al heredero del castillo quien es?"—Le entregan un dibujo—"así que es este chico, bien, iremos por el mañana, y mas les vale que lo maten…"—arroja el dibujo a la basura y en el se ve a un chico de ojos amatista y cabello bicolor…

Día Siguiente…Kai sale corriendo del castillo hasta la casa de Tyson, este va saliendo cuando siente que alguien lo empuja alza el rostro y se sonroja al ver encima de el a Kai

Ty.-K…Kai, Que haces!

Kai. —Aun abrazándolo y encima de el—Hola, ahora si me dieron permiso de salir, así que quiero aprovechar para estar contigo…que te parece?

Ty.-Ahhh, que bien, humm, alteza…

Kai.-QUE YA TE DIJE QUE ME DIGAS KAI!—entonces nota que toda la gente los ve…y se da cuenta que esta encima de Tyson y se sonroja mucho—Perdona, debo pesar mucho…--Se sienta en el piso muy apenado

Ty.-Ajajajajaja, no esta bien…ahhhh—Toma la mano de Kai y se lo lleva corriendo—Hay un lugar que te quería mostrar!

Kai.-Eh, Donde?—Tyson se detiene—Que pasa?

Ty.-Cierra los ojos…por favor

Kai. —Totalmente sonrojado—Pero…por que?

Ty.-Por que es una sorpresa…anda Kai…si?—Kai cierra muy tímidamente los ojos y Tyson lo comienza a guiar

Al poco rato llegan a un jardín, Tyson le pide a Kai que camine otros cinco pasos y ahí abra los ojos…kai obedece y al abrir sus ojos se queda totalmente asombrado

Kai.-Este…este jardín, este es el que me dijo mi mamá!—Voltea a ver a Tyson—Como lo hallaste!

Ty.-mmmm, pues en la mañana pase por aquí y lo vi…además como apenas amanecía las flores se veían muy bonitas…pero tendríamos que quedarnos aquí un buen rato para ver si es este es jardín…

Kai.-Si, pero me daría mucho gusto si así fuera…te lo agradezco Ty…de verdad te lo agradezco—De repente mira hacia las ruinas y sus ojos comienzan a perderse

Ty.-Kai?—Kai reacciona—Que pasa?

Kai.-Nada… 'Que raro…sentía como si me diera mucho sueño…'Bueno Ty…a que no me alcanzas—Comienza a correr tomando desprevenido al otro

Ty.-OYE, espera!

Después de un rato de correr escuchan ruidos extraños en los alrededores…y cuando menos lo esperan salen varios soldados vestidos de negro apuntando sus flechas hacia Kai

Ty. —Cubriendo a Kai—Que quieren?

General.-Venimos a matar a ese chico así que no intervengas o te matamos!

Kai.-Pero…Tyson mejor déjalos…no puedo permitir que te arriesgues por mi—Tyson lo empuja—Pero…

Ty.-Vete…yo te protegeré

General.-Si no haces lo que te decimos chico te mataremos…uno…dos

Kai y Tyson se hacían hacia atrás lentamente pero Kai sintió una caída y no supo que hacer pero al bajar la mirada vio que la caída era muy corta pero aun así dolorosa

Kai.-Ty, aquí hay…

Ty.-Lo se…brinca…rápido

Kai.-Pero te mataran, NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO!

Ty.-Perdóname—Avienta a Kai hacia abajo en el justo momento en que el general llega a Diez y prepara el disparo

Kai. —Colgando de la orilla—TYSON! 'No quiero, que nada le pase…no quiero, NO QUIERO LO AMO!'—entonces escucha el sonido de las flechas y ve varias salir volando—TYSON!—comienza a llorar pero entonces…

El suelo sube y deja a Kai sentado impresionado y ve a Tyson en frente de el

Ty.-Que…que paso?—ve una espada enfrente de el…y esta resplandece—Que es esto?

Kai.-Esta espada es tuya…

General.-Pero que?—la espada resplandece mas y los desaparece

Ty.-Kai…que paso?—dice agachándose a un lado del chico—por que dices que esta espada es mía?

Kai.-No…no lo se…pero…pero—Abraza a Tyson muy fuere y comienza a llorar—Creí que te matarían, no vuelvas a hacer eso, Nunca, entendiste NUNCA!

Ty.-Kai…pero—La espada se acerca a el y la toma con su mano—Aquí dice… "Espada de la justicia en el amor"…Kai…

Kai. —secándose las lagrimas—No se por que…pero esa espada es tuya Ty…

En eso comienza a caer el crepúsculo y ambos ven maravillados como todas las flores se tornan rojas y resplandecen

Kai.-Si, si es este el jardín que me dijo mi madre…y tu lo encontraste Ty…LO ENCONTRASTE!—voltea a ver a Tyson muy feliz pero ve como este guarda la espada y se acerca mucho a su rostro—Ty…que…que pasa?

Ty.-Sabes por que te protegí y por que te traje aquí?—Kai niega muy sonrojado—Pues lo hice por que…yo lo único que deseo es que estés vivo…y feliz…por que Te amo—junta sus labios con los de Kai

Kai estaba estático…Tyson lo estaba besando, y le había dicho que lo ama, Kai cerro lentamente sus ojos y disfruto el beso con las mejillas coloradas…ambos se sentían en el paraíso y no podían separarse pero Ty lo hizo para ver la reacción de Kai, y sonrió al ver que este aun no abría los ojos y tenia los labios semi abiertos

Ty.-Kai…

Kai.-Tyson…yo…bueno…yo—En eso alguien lo llama—Que pasa?

Guardia.-Lo sentimos pero, las campanas debieron haber sonado hace ya unos minutos, así que la Reina nos mando por usted…

Kai.-A, si…voy—Voltea a ver a Tyson

Ty.-Vete…si no te regañaran

Kai.-Sobre lo que paso…--Lo llaman mas fuerte—Perdón, te diré esto mañana si?

Ty.-Claro…adiós…Kai—Kai se despide muy sonrojado y se va

Ya en el palacio…Kai esta en su cama con las mejillas aun sonrojadas pero sonriendo mientras recuerda el momento en que Tyson le dijo…que lo amaba…

Kai.-…Yo también te amo…Ty…Mi Ty…--Por fuera la reina veía muy feliz a su hijo cuando Hiro llega

Hiro.-No se por que esta tan feliz

Reina.-Pues, por que la persona que ama, le acaba de declarar su amor…

Hiro.-ESE MOCOSO, ahora vera—la reina lo detiene—Mamá acaso no te importa Kai?

Reina.-Si…y por que me importa quiero que este con ese chico…por que si su amor es correspondido…se salvara de aquella tragedia—Hiro la ve asombrado

Hiro.-Entonces…ahora el esta…a salvo, Por que no se lo has dicho a mi padre, así el aceptaría esto

Reina.-Ahhhh, lo he dicho mil veces pero…el se niega a creerme, mientras Kai no desee verlo a cualquier costo, y no sufra por el…estará bien…así que…ahora todo esta bien

Hiro.-Creo que debo disculparme con el…por todo lo malo que le he hecho…ahhh—entra en la habitación—Kai

Kai.-Que?

Hiro.-Se te nota muy feliz…acaso Tyson se te declaro?—Kai se pone mega colorado—Lo sabia

Kai.-Pero el es bueno, y no me hará daño…por que—Hiro lo calla

Hiro.-Ya entendí hermano…y me alegra que el te ame…y tu, ya le dijiste tus sentimientos?

Kai.-No…pero mañana a primera hora iré y se lo diré!—se recuesta—Debo dormir, para levantarme temprano

Hiro.-Esta bien—cuando arropa a Kai, sin querer se le cae un botón de oro (**_OJO CON ESTO!_**)

LA reina y Hiro van muy felices hacia la sala del trono, decididos también a convencer al rey de que Tyson y Kai están bien…pero al llegar ven con horror por la ventana como el ejército de la ciudad se marcha

Hiro.-PAPÁ A DONDE VAN!

Rey.-Los mande a una guerra en el desierto…lamentablemente dudo que vuelvan vivos…

Reina.-Dime que Tyson no va

Rey.-El esta dirigiendo esto…estará en el frente, donde puede morir en cualquier momento…además si vive…YO le pagué al general y a los soldados para que lo maten…ese chico no volverá vivo!

¿?.-POR QUE!

Todos voltean a ver quien grito y…

Kai.-Por que padre!...por que has hecho esto?...Yo lo amo…no puedo vivir sin el y tu…acabas de pedir que lo asesinen…POR QUE ERES TAN CRUEL!—las lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, de una manera muy dolorosa…había ido a entregarle el botón a su hermano…y se entero de una cruel realidad

Hiro.-Kai…el volverá, no te preocupes…volverá y le podrás decir lo que sientes

Rey.-Claro que no…el nunca más volverá y tu Kai debes aceptarlo, esto lo hago por tu bien, así que mas te vale que lo olvides…

Kai.-Pero como…como lo voy a olvidar…si…si…hace rato…HACE RATO ME DIJO QUE ME AMA, ESO JAMAS LO VOY A OLVIDAR, POR QUE…POR QUE YO LO AMO, Y NUNCA PODRE VIVIR SIN EL…TE ODIO PAPÁ!—corre hacia su habitación

Reina.-Eso era lo que querías verdad, verlo sufrir, ese chico acaba de defender la vida de Kai, con su vida, e incluso tiene la espada…para protegerlo…

Rey.-Que?...como es eso…solo aquel capaz de proteger a mi hijo…puede…oh, por dios, que he hecho!

Hiro.-Acabas de romperle el corazón a tu propio hijo…y seguramente ahora deseara verlo a toda costa…y la tragedia sucederá…

(Aquí se transforma en Song-Fic Primera canción: **YOU ARE MY LOVE**)

_**Kiss me sweet,**_

_**And sleep in the silent,**_

_**Oh my love…**_

Kai lloraba con desesperación, acababa de Oír a su padre…a su propio padre, diciendo que había ordenado que mataran a la persona que más ama…y que a toda costa…lo matarían…sin importar nada….

_**Is nice in snow,**_

_**In my dream account in your name**_

_**You are my love…**_

Kai salio al balcón del palacio intentando ver al ejercito pero no pudo deslumbrar nada, callo de rodillas llorando y sin fuerzas…

Kai.-Tyson…daría…daría…DARIA CUALQUIER COSA POR VERTE OTRA VEZ!

_**In your eyes, a shorts for my memory,**_

_**Lose to find, so far in the celery…**_

_**How my time, and supporter nine again**_

_**Well never be…upon….**_

Desde lejos tres personas veían con tristeza el sufrimiento del chico, y una se sentía totalmente culpable

Rey.-Como puede hacerle esto?

Hiro.-No hay forma de ir allá y detenerlos?

Rey.-No…esa orden…es intachable a menos que el chico vuelva…

_**If you coach my feather softly,**_

_**A kisses you my love….**_

_**We see so in the darkness…on the night,**_

_**What to the see…**_

En el campo de batalla, Tyson acababa con todos, ya que tenía un único pensamiento en la cabeza, el cual era…

Ty.- 'Te prometí que volvería después de cada batalla, Kai, y así ha de ser, nadie me matara, hasta que no te vuelva a ver mi amado Kai…'

_**To find my name, to find your name**_

_**Love me now…if you there….**_

La reina abrazaba a su hijo que no paraba de llorar y de gritar, le dolía de verdad pero, también dolía verlo sufrir así…

Kai.-Mamá, Por que?...por que ahora que el me dijo…que me amaba…lo pierdo?

Reina.-Ya…ya…además, no le diste el amuleto?—Kai alza el rostro de repente

Kai.-Si…es cierto…lo olvidaba…pero…servirá?

Reina.-No debes dudar de el…además Tyson te prometió volver y el tiene una gran espada…

Kai.-Como lo sabes?—Le acarician sus cabellos

Reina.-Por que soy tu madre…y te aseguro que el volverá…solo para verte a ti…

_**Kiss me sweet, and sleep in the sorrow**_

_**Oh my love…to see you tomorrow, in my dream**_

_**Account in your name…you are my love…**_

_**My love…**_

Kai esta en el jardín donde Tyson le dijo que lo amaba…y comenzó a recortar algunas flores, intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas, intentaba no llorar y creer en la promesa de Tyson…y así lo haría…

(Segunda canción: **TSUBASA**)

_**Flying tonight I can see you in everything**_

_**Hope today, a tiny feather of love,**_

_**AI KAKUGO destinies never fly away for me my love…**_

Después de recortar varias flores, se acerco a la orilla de un barranco, el viento comenzó a soplar, y el pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía, pero en ese momento sentía como si esa dulce melodía fuese triste…así que mientras el viento soplaba en dirección de la batalla Kai soltó las flores y susurró

Kai.-Ojala…veas estas flores y regreses…Tyson…

_**If flying tonight I see your face in the dark…**_

_**So even I lose my way to you…**_

_**Never close my heart, the light is always there…**_

En el campo de batalla, Tyson había acabado con la victoria para el reino, pero todos los soldados lo acorralaron, y el no podía defenderse, debido a que eran sus propios compañeros…

Ty.-Por que hacen esto—Pregunta todo lastimado

Soldado.-El rey nos ha pagado por tu cabeza…no quiere que vuelvas vivo…

Ty.-Pero…por que… 'Kai…que voy a hacer…, como volveré?'—en eso ve unas flores en el suelo…

_**Time goes bye, we you never stay the same,**_

_**Now we come so far, from love memory**_

_**Don't lose my hearts call; we will never be apart,**_

_**In the hearts we are one, for love melody…**_

_**The future won't die without love…**_

Tyson se levanto, esas flores las reconocería en cualquier lugar, las había enviado Kai, de eso no había duda alguna…así que saco la espada…

Ty.-No los quiero lastimar…así que déjenme pasar…por favor

Soldado.-Claro que no…para pasarnos tendrías que volar…y eso te será imposible…--se acercaron mas soldados, tenían razón, solo volando podría salir de ahí…pero, como haría eso?

_**We him to now, to that face we new name my dream**_

_**To good bye, are tem to dent…?**_

_**Flying good bye, in the lose we come we are now for you…**_

Pero entonces…la espada brillo intensamente y se escucho una voz…

Voz.-No te preocupes…yo te ayudare a volar donde tu amado Kai…Tyson, pero debes jurar que lo protegerás ante todo y ante todos!

Ty.-Lo juro…por que…lo amo…y volveré, volveré, jamás dejare mi camino hacia el…jamás!—La espada se convirtió en una burbuja y comenzó a flotar…

Todos los soldados disparaban flechas pero todas rebotaban…era imposible herirlo…

**_If thinking to the sea, we now are dream…_**

_**So even your lose your way to me,**_

_**Never close your heart, your light is always being…**_

Kai a lo lejos vio una luz brillante que se acercaba…sus ojos se dilataron completamente, esa luz era Tyson, el lo sabia…de alguna manera lo sabia…

Corrió a la entrada del castillo y después subió al balcón mas alto de ahí…su corazón le decía que debía estar ahí…por alguna razón…

También, Tyson pudo ver una hermosa luz…

Ty.-Es allá, allá esta Kai, esa luz es de el…lo se…

Voz.-Estas seguro?

Ty.-Si…por que, esa es la luz que me ilumina cuando estoy a su lado…no hay ninguna duda…ahí esta el…

_**Time goes bye, we your never stay the same,**_

_**In the ships of fool in love memory…**_

_**Don't lose my hearts call; we will never be apart…**_

_**In the hearts, we to us he, the love melody…**_

_**The future we shine…close to you…**_

La burbuja se acercaba cada vez más…cuando aterrizo no muy lejos del Castillo…

Kai.-TYSON!—Brinco desde el balcón, sin importarle nada…

Ty.-KAI!—corrió, y lo atrapo besándolo muy tiernamente…

**_(Time goes bye, we you never stay the same)_**

_**Nananananana**_

_**(Now we come so far, from love memory)**_

_**Nananananana **_

_**(Don't lose my hearts call; we will never be apart,)**_

_**Nanananananana **_

_**(In the hearts we are one, for love melody…)**_

_**Nanananana…**_

Al separarse Kai abrazo fuertemente a su amado Tyson y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

Ty.-Que sucede Kai?

Kai.-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!—Tyson se sorprendió ante la confesión de Kai…pero después solo lo abrazo

Ty.-Gracias…Kai…Te amo, pero ya no llores…no me gusta verte así…

Kai.-Es que me alegra que pude volver a ver…Ty—Ve que su padre se acerca y cubre a Tyson—Padre…el jamás me hará…

Rey.-Lo se…por eso, acepto que estés con el…y pido que me perdones…

_**The future we shine…**_

_**Close to you…**_

(Ahora volvemos al fic normal)

Kai.-Gracias padre…--Abrazo muy fuerte a Tyson como no queriendo que se fuera…ahora si podría estar con el…para siempre…o al menos eso creía…

Ty.-Kai…es muy noche…deberías ir a dormir…

Kai.-No…quiero estar contigo…

Rey.-Ahhh, Kai…desde pequeño eres un testarudo…

Reina.-Que te parece si te quedas en el castillo Tyson?—Tanto Kai como Ty vieron asombrados a la reina—Pero cada quien en una habitación

Kai.-Si Ty!—Tyson suspira y asiente…pero aunque parecía un poco nervioso Pero en realidad estaba muy feliz…

El rey al fin se deshizo de la orden que había hecho sufrir a su hijo…pero…

Reina.-Se ven tan felices…por que hiciste eso?

Rey.-Lo siento…pero…supongo que con un siento no bastara para Kai verdad?

Hiro.-Va a perder de todos modos a la persona que mas ama…con un siento no le bastara…pero…no habrá forma de remediarlo?

Reina.-Si Kai no se entera…tal vez…pero…si llegase a enterarse de su triste destino

Rey.-Pero no debemos decirle nada…a menos que se necesario verdad?

Al día Siguiente Kai y Ty estaban en el jardín del palacio, Kai descansaba en el pecho de Tyson y este lo abrazaba…

Kai.-Tyson…vamos a estar juntos para siempre?

Ty.-Claro que si…yo nunca te dejare…y tu?

Kai.-Tampoco te dejare jamás…--En eso unos guardias llegan—Que sucede?

Guardia.-La reina ha ordenado que ustedes dos entren al castillo y no salgan hasta nuevo aviso…acompáñennos

Ambos siguieron a los guardias pero Kai vio que su madre hablaba con unos tipos raros y se escabullo para oír la conversación…

Reina.-Mi hijo es feliz, con eso basta!

Tipo.-Pero y si lo llegan a lastimar, ESE CHICO PODRIA ACABAR CON EL MUNDO!

Reina.-Claro que no, el ahora mismo esta con su novio, con eso basta para detener la maldición…y no permitiré que le hagan daño!

Tipo.-PERO LA MALDICION ES: _"Todas mis reencarnaciones en cuerpo o en alma, sufrirán lo mismo…aunque llegasen a conseguir al felicidad…la perderán ante el filo de una flecha…que atravesara el corazón de la persona amada…y es ahí cuando regresare y destruiré este mundo para que nadie mas sufra…por culpa del amor…"_

Kai escucho eso y callo en cuenta de que el era aquella reencarnación…ya que era el único hijo de la reina que había encontrado el amor…cuando esos tipos se fueron se acerco a su madre

Kai.-Madre…por que nunca me lo dijiste?

Reina.-Kai…escuchaste todo?—Kai asiente y…

Ty.-Yo también—Ambos voltearon y Kai bajo el rostro…

Kai.-Lo mejor…será que te vayas…para que no mueras…

Reina.-Kai…hijo…

Ty.-CLARO QUE NO…yo jamás me iré—abraza a Kai—Esa maldición, algún día debe de acabar, y tú serás quien la acabe…no me iré de tu lado, y menos ahora que quieren matarte…

Kai.-Pero te podrían matar a ti…y yo no soportaría eso…--Lo abraza muy fuerte—Te lo ruego, vete…vete muy lejos…donde yo no pueda llegar…encuentra a alguien mas…pero no vuelvas…y así tu vivirás

Ty.-Y tu que harás!

Kai.-Solo…esperare la muerte…pero estaré feliz…por que…tu estarás vivo y a salvo…

Reina.-Kai…no debes hacer esto…Tyson tiene razón, tal vez ustedes puedan acabar con esta maldición y estar juntos para siempre…

En ese momento ambos collares brillan intensamente…y salen rumbo a las ruinas…entonces Kai cae desmayado

Ty.-Kai, despierta!

Reina.-Tyson…cuida muy bien de Kai…y…disfruta todo este tiempo que estés a su lado, por que quizás…ustedes tengan la llave para acabar con esta herencia

Ty.-Como, Dígame por favor!

Reina.-Ahora que he visto como ese collar se ido…estoy convencida…pero tal vez…se requiera el sacrificio de uno de ustedes…

Ty.-…Esta bien…pero con tal de estar junto a mi Kai…y de verlo bien, moriré…--Después de estas palabras llevo a Kai a la habitación y espero que despertara…

Mientras tanto Kai…estaba soñando…estaba solo en un lugar totalmente oscuro, pero entonces alguien mas apareció…

Kai.-_Quien eres tu?_

¿?.-_Yo soy tu…pero de hace 100 años…el que impuso esta maldición sobre ti…_

Kai.-_Por que lo hiciste?_—Se acerca a el—_Sabes lo tristes que has hecho a algunas personas, Todo por que tu sufriste?_

¿?.-_Si…pero estoy arrepentido, y necesito tu ayuda, por eso te llame…Kai_—Le muestra los collares que momentos antes salieron volando—_Tu puedes acabar con esta maldición pero a un precio…desgraciadamente_

Kai.-_Cual?_

¿?.-_Ese precio lo elegirán TUS alas…cuando las obtengas…podrás usarlas una vez para volar y mostrarles cuan grande es tu amor por ese chico…y después…no se cuanto después, llegara la hora de que paguemos por el sufrimiento de tantos_

Kai.-_Pero…si hago eso…Tyson será feliz?_

¿?.-_Eso si es seguro…el será feliz…y estará vivo…pero no a tu lado…_

Kai entristeció, pero con mirada firme vio al otro chico y acepto el trato, el otro chico le entrego un anillo y le dijo que disfrutara todo el tiempo que le queda al lado de ty, por que nunca mas lo podría recuperar…después Kai despertó…

Ty.-Kai, que bueno que despiertas me tenias muy preocupado…

Kai.-Estuviste aquí todo este rato?

Ty.-Me tenías preocupado…pero, al menos ahora ya despertaste…y, te diré que nunca me iré, lo que sea que tenga que pasar…lo pasare a tu lado Kai

Kai sonrió ante esto pero después al ver su mano vio el anillo y sintió nuevamente mucho sueño…sus ojos parecían perdidos y aun así hablo

Kai.-…Quiero…ir a las ruinas…por favor…

Ty.-Kai?...estas bien…--Noto como los ojos de Kai palidecían y se semi cerraban pero este le sonrió y le dijo

Kai.-Si…pero deseo ir a las ruinas…me llevarías 'Por que me siento así?'

Ty.-Ok…vamos

Caminaron hacia las ruinas pero los ojos de Kai aun no volvían a ser los mismos, y en cuanto llegaron ahí, Kai camino hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada…

Ty.-Kai…la entrad es acá…ven

Kai.-La entrada que yo necesito, no es esa…si no la que esta donde mis alas—Camino hasta una pared y ahí coloco la mano donde tenia el anillo y cerro los ojos—Aquí están, mis alas de amor…

Ty.-Que?—La pared revelo una puerta y Kai entro desapareciendo, Tyson entro rápidamente y vio como Kai estaba subiendo unas enormes escaleras…--Kai que haces!—No respondía, solo continuaba subiendo

Tyson subió corriendo pero por mas que corría no lograba alcanzarlo aunque el solo caminaba…Al final Kai llego hasta arriba, mínimo eran como 30 pisos hacia abajo, aventó el anillo y al caer este todo el lugar resplandeció…Kai se acerco a la orilla y después sus ojos se cerraron y callo…

Tyson al ver esto salto También buscando alcanzarlo antes de que cayera, pero Kai caía demasiado rápido

Ty.-KAI!—Kai abrió sus ojos y de su espalda salieron unas alas doradas, Tyson quedo sorprendido…

Kai tomo a Tyson lo abrazo y después de aterrizar suavemente en el suelo Kai volvió a dormirse y sus alas se desvanecieron…

Ty.-Kai…que ha pasado? 'Dijo que aquí estaban sus alas…acaso…ese par de alas doradas era de lo que kai hablaba?'

Al poco rato, Kai despertó…noto que era ya el atardecer…así que dedujo que se había dormido, volteo y vio a Tyson que tenia entre sus manos una de las suyas…se sonrojo y lo despertó…

Kai.-Ty…Tyson…despierta…

Ty. —Despertando ante la dulce voz de Kai—Kai?...estas bien?—Asiente—Que bueno…, dime por que hiciste eso?

Kai.-Ven—se levanta y lo guía al balcón—Quiero mostrarte algo Tyson

Ty.-Que es Kai—Ve como Kai se sube en la barda—QUE HACES!

Kai.-No me pasara nada…pero quiero pedirte algo…

Ty.-Que?

Kai.-No me sueltes…por favor…Ty—Lo ayuda a subir a la barda, después se concentra y las alas vuelven a salir después con algo de miedo, pone un pie fuera del balcón como si fuese a caminar…

Cuando esta ya flotando le pide a Tyson que lo abrase, este obedece y Kai dirige su vista a una montaña en lo más alto del reino…

Kai.-Siempre he querido ir ahí…Tyson…me acompañarías hasta allá…mi amor?

Ty. —Aun un poco sorprendido—Sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo mi Kai, vamos—Lo besa mientras lo abraza por al cintura

No se separan, solo pueden besarse pero las alas al sentir este inmenso amor, brillan aun más fuertes y cubriéndolos los llevan hacia la montaña…disfrutando de la escena de amor…

Llegando a la montaña, ambos se sientan a mirar como cae la noche, sus manos están juntas y Kai esta recargado en el hombre de Tyson…sus ojos brillan intensamente, pero, esta felicidad esta apunto de terminarse…al igual que la terrible maldición de la familia

(u.u esta es la parte por la que algunos me van a matar, así que prepárense)

De repente ven como el castillo comienza a ser atacado…Kai muy preocupado vuelve a volar junto con Tyson hasta allí…al llegar la reina los recibe muy preocupada y le pide a Kai que vaya a su habitación y no salga pero cuando intentan irse…

General.-Joven Tyson, se le necesita!

Kai.-No, el no va a ir…

Ty.-Lo siento—suelte la mano de Kai—Pero debo ir…kai—Va a proteger el castillo mientras Kai se va a su habitación muy preocupado…

Kai.-Ojala no te pase nada…

Al llegar a su habitación no pasa mucho tiempo para que la ventana de su cuarto se vea teñida de rojo, y Kai intenta romperla con lo primero que encuentre

Al romperla intenta ver hacia fuera, buscando a Tyson, pero entonces escucha el rugir de un cañón y asustado corre fuera de su habitación…

Al bajar las escaleras termina viendo como le habitación de sus padres esta siendo atacada y quemada…cuando un invasor lo ve intenta ir a matarlo pero kai no se mueve,

Kai.-…Papá…Mamá…NO!—Intenta entrar en la habitación pero siente que alguien lo jala y se lo lleva lejos…--TYSON

Ty.-Debemos irnos, Perdón Kai, pero no pude hacer nada por salvar a tus padres…

Kai.-No, DEJAME, DEBO IR ALLA!—Tyson detiene la huida y lo toma por los hombros para que lo vea directamente al rostro

Ty.-DEBEMOS ESCAPAR, KAI, TE INTENTARAN MATAR SI ENTRAS…Así que debemos irnos…perdón Kai pero…no puedo permitir que te hagan daño…

Kai.-Esta bien—Una flecha pasa rozándolos…y ve un grupo de soldados acercándose

Ty.-Rayos!—Empuja a Kai—Vete!

Kai.-Pero…Ty

Ty.-VETE! HUYE YO LOS DISTRAERE!

Kai.-TYSON—Intenta acercarse pero Tyson lo vuelve a empujar…así que Kai acepta y se va—Cuídate!

Corre hasta llegar a un balcón, ahí ve como todo el reino esta siendo quemado, después enfrente de el salen muchos soldados, intente correr hacia un lado pero comienzan a rodearlo…y cuando intenta regresar ve al líder de todos, que es el que ha estado intentando matarlo…lo sujetan pero intenta safarse…el hombre se comienza a acercar con un cuchillo dispuesto a matarlo…pero

Sale alguien corriendo y toma a Kai en brazos, escapando brincando la barda…

Kai.-Tyson…

Ty.-Te lo prometí Kai…te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida…no me importa…solo me importas tu…mi amor…

Kai. —Voltea donde el castillo y ve como disparan una flecha—TYSON CUIDADO—pero se dio cuenta muy tarde

La flecha cayo justo en el corazón de Tyson…que callo muerto

Kai.—con lagrimas en los ojos—TYSON, POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA, TYSON! "_Aunque se encuentre la felicidad…se terminara por el filo de una flecha…"_, No, no es cierto…esto es mentira…TYSON!

Escucha como si alguien lo llamara…voltea y ve que las ruinas le muestran una oportunidad…era hora de pagar…y hora de regresarle la vida a su amor…se levanto y susurrando un _Perdóname_ corrió hacia las ruinas…

Estando ahí, cerro los ojos y sus alas volvieron a brotar de su espalda…se elevo y quedo viendo en dirección al castillo, abriendo los ojos tomo control de un soldado…y comenzó a apuntar una flecha directo a su corazón…

En ese momento la flecha que había atravesado el corazón de Tyson se desvaneció y este despertó…pero vio con terror lo que Kai intentaba hacer…

Ty.-KAI, ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS!...KAI!—Intento llegar donde Kai pero…

Kai.-Te amo Tyson…y siempre…te voy a recordar…mi amor—La flecha fue disparada y con sus poderes Kai la dirigió justo a su pecho…y callo en brazos de Tyson

Ty.-Kai…por favor no…KAI!—La flecha de Kai estaba completamente roja…y el ya no mostraba ningún signo de vida…solo una diminuta lagrima…--Kai…por que?...si, si yo era quien tenia que morir…no tenias que hacer esto…--Tomo el rostro de Kai y beso por ultima vez sus labios pero…

Entonces la lagrima callo y desde muy lejos se escucho una voz—_"Siempre te amare Tyson…perdóname…"_—El cuerpo de Kai se convirtió en estrellas que subieron al cielo y brillaban mucho mas que las demás…Tyson comenzó a llorar, ya nunca mas lo vería, le dolía, como si le enterraran miles de cuchillos en su corazón…

Se levanto…y con un gran dolor en su corazón…seco sus lagrimas y con la mirada oculta bajo sus cabellos comenzó a caminar…y en su camino encontró un pequeño muñeco de madera…lo recogió…y recordó algo muy triste ahora pero en aquella época era el mejor recuerdo del mundo…

FLASH BACK

Kai.-Tyson siempre vas a ser mi amigo?

Ty.-Claro…y no permitiré que vuelvas a llorar…

Kai.-Y si me voy que harás?

Ty.-Pues…si me lo pides…seré feliz y te recordare…

Kai.-Eso me haría muy feliz, ya se…prométeme que si me llego a marchar tu nunca me seguirás!

Ty.-Por que?

Kai.-Por que quiero que seas feliz…pero me lo prometes?

Ty.-mmmm? Esta bien…si te vas, seré feliz, y no te seguiré…pero solo si tu algún día vuelves

Kai.-Lo intentare…de algún modo…

END FLASH BACK

Ty.-No te seguiré…intentare ser feliz…por que se que vas a volver…y yo te esperare Kai, adiós…perdón—sonríe—era Hasta luego mi amor…--saca su espada y la entierra, después tomando el muñeco lo coloca recargado en la espada y se marcha…

En la estrellas se puede ver la forma de unas alas que protegen ese recuerdo…y después se puede ver como el muñeco derrama una lagrima…de dolor…

**FIN…**

TTOTT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA soy cruel, ;-; termine manchando el teclado de lagrimas…Onegai, dejen rewiews, me esforcé en escribirlo y a mi me gusto pero lo que cuenta es su opinión, pero también…NO ME INSULTEN TTOTT MI ES SENSIBLE…

Wow, escribí 16 hojas…XD Vaya y creer que en la escuela a duras penas escribo una y media y ya me canse…la fecha de hoy es 12 de septiembre, pero no se si hoy lo subo, pero bueno…numero de letras con todo y comentarios: 36.419 o.oU

VAYA, pero bueno, nos vemos en otros fics, pero por hoy…este se acabo, y ahora que lo vuelvo a releer, me parece que me quedo cursi, pero…XD Bueh, ese era el chiste, aunque me acabe una caja de Klennex, aparte de los de la gripe ACHUUUU XO, me acabe mas con mis lagrimas T.T bueno dejen rewiews…SAYO…

Alguien—SAYO NO ESTA

¬¬ Ajajajajaja, que gracia me da…como decía antes de que esta estupido me interrumpiera SAYONARA!


End file.
